Emerald Fable
by medusella
Summary: Dragged into the Veil by a Banshee, Harry is suddenly thrust into the world of Albion. contains slash, gore, & language. Garth/Harry, Alex/Sparrow, slight Reaver/Harry.


Emerald Fable

-

Prologue

-

-

Theresa walked silently through the Darkwood Marshes, her head bent downwards and hidden within her hood. Further along the path, she spotted two blood drenched Balverines hunched over a red-cloaked figure on the damp soil, another body further off to the side, untouched. As she approached, the creatures snapped their heads to look at her.

"Leave," she drawled out, "your presences are unwanted." The creatures gave low growls as she got closer, and she smiled. "Begone." They both bared their bloodied fangs at her menacingly for a moment, gazing into Theresa's unseeing eyes, and quickly sprinted off, disappearing into the Darkwood Marshes' thick fog. She waited for a moment, before making her way to the bodies. Theresa folded her arms and shifted her body slightly, and looked down. The Banshee the Balverines had feasted on was an entire mess of blood, ripped skin, and bones; Theresa walked beyond the dead creature, and to the other, merely unconscious one.

"Get up," she commanded. The young man's eyes snapped open almost immediately after, emerald-green eyes hazy and unfocused. Out from his mouth a groan emitted, and he sat up very unsteadily.

"Ugh..." his eyes scrunched shut as he rubbed at his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw two sandaled feet with a single thick, gold bangle on each ankle. He followed the feet upward, until his eyes met Theresa's crooked smile. "Um, who're you...and where am I exactly?"

"My name is Theresa young one." she began. "We are at the moment in Darkwood."

"I never heard of a place called Darkwood," he said to himself, though Theresa still heard it.

"Of course you wouldn't Mr. Potter." The young man froze when she called his name, and she chuckled lightly.

"How do you know my na-"

"You are very far from home Mr. Potter, _very_ far from home." She began to walk away. "Come along child." Harry eyed her suspiciously, his mouth marred into a frown. He looked away from her, and finally saw the Banshee's torn body. His face visibly paled, and he gazed in another direction.

"How do you know my name? How can I trust you?" he asked quietly. Theresa paused in step, but did not turn around.

"I know many things Mr. Potter, including yourself." she began to walk again, and Harry stared after her. "You are no longer in your world Mr. Potter. You are alone here, and I am here willing to help u."

"What do you mean I'm no longer in my wor- Ow!" he winced as a memory hit him.

"_Bossman's been sayin' there's been some strange stuff happenin' down here." Harry turned to look at his partner, Draco, as they walked into the room that contained the veil. "He's sent us to check for clues, anything." Draco said. Harry listened, but his attention was on the Veil. It was positioned in the center of the room, just there._

"_So basically we're detectives?" Harry mouth twitched in amusement as he said it. He faintly remembered watching the Pink Panther show on the tele when he was younger._

_Draco gave him a strange look. "Yeah, sure." he finally said, shaking his head in thought. They both separated and spread about the room, casting dark magic detection spells._

_As Harry got closer to the Veil while preforming the spell checks, he began to get that eerie feeling. He suppressed a shiver, and continued on. A cough echoed throughout the room, and he looked up at Draco, who had his back turned to him, hands on his hips._

"_Well this is stupid, I can't find anything." the blonde re-pocketed his wand, and turned to Harry. As he did, his eyes widened considerably, and he tripped backwards with a gasp._

"_What now Draco?" Harry raised an eyebrow. No words came from Draco's mouth, though it opened and closed again a few times- which humored Harry slightly, but only for a moment. That eerie feeling had returned, but only three times as strong as before._

_Harry allowed himself to shiver outwardly that time._

_Draco lifted his hand and pointed to something behind Harry, mouth still unable to utter any noise. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around. And suddenly, Harry found his mouth opening and closing as well._

_From the Veil, a deep red-cloaked person began to appear. Their face was obscured by the shadow of the cloak's hood, leaving a pale neck visible. Bony hands reached out for him, and he jumped back, pulling his wand from its holster in defense._

"_Oh bugger" he muttered. The arms reached out further, and more of the body began to come out. Suddenly, debris from the ground began to pick up into the air, and Harry found he had a harder time keeping his stance._

_**It is all over.**__ the creature's feminine voice rasped out. __**Why do you continue to cheat death? Join me...**_

_Harry tried to dig his feet into the ground, but it wasn't helping. He grit his teeth._

_**You cannot escape the inevitable.**__ He was getting closer to the Veil, closer to that monster. He turned to look at Draco, only to see him disappearing down the hall, and over the vacuuming sound of the monster, he heard screaming coming from the blonde._

"_Draco!" he yelled. "Draco, you coward! Get back here and help me dammit!" the thing's hand latched onto his neck and yanked him into it's arms. _

_**Succumb to my embrace.**__ it whispered in his ear. Harry began to struggle, and it tightened its grip on his neck, stopping his air supply. __**I will bring you peace.**__ Cold air brushed against his cheek, and his eyesight began to blacken._

_**Close your eyes...**_

_Harry went limp, and the creature pulled him into the Veil._

"Draco is so dead when i get my hands on him." He grumbled agitatedly. Something in the nearby brush moved, and Harry jumped in surprise. Red eyes looked at him, body concealed in the leaves and fog.

"_You are alone here..." _The blind woman's voice rang in his ears, and he looked at the so called Banshee. It had overcame him, handled him so easily- if there were things that could kill it as simple as that...

"_...and I am here willing to help you."_

Harry scrambled up unsteadily and unbalanced, and ran after her. "I must be going barmy...Hey! Miss, please, wait! Wait!" he pleaded as he ran madly into the fog. He began to see her outline, and finally came to a stop next to her, breathing in short breaths. "If I'm not in my world anymore, where am I then?" he panted out. Theresa gestured with her hand in front of them. The fog started to clear away, and the beginnings of a graveyard could be seen.

"Up ahead of us is the construction of a town called Bloodstone." her voice had an edge of amusement, though for what Harry couldn't decide. "Welcome to the world of Albion." she let her hand drop, and walked towards the direction of Bloodstone.

Harry heard a howl come from behind him, but with the fog he couldn't figure out if it was close or not. With Theresa barely in his line of sight, he went after her.

Ahead of him, Theresa smiled to herself.


End file.
